Horrors and Miracles
by scifienthusiast
Summary: Taylor Hebert leads an alien civilization in the Endless Space dimension before she and her newfound allies will return to Earth Bet.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: BACKGROUND FACTS**

**Greetings to all readers. This story will be about a new empire that will expand into different dimensions, starting with the Endless Space dimension. This story will also include but not limited to the Transformers Prime universe and the Mass Effect universe. Magic and High Technology will be involved in this story. This will be a story of Taylor Hebert as she guides a civilization to glory before needing to come back to Earth Bet.**

**Disclaimer: All represented fictional universes belong to their respective authors. Only the new species and original characters belong to me.**

* * *

This tale begins in one of the many dimensions of the multiverse, specifically the Endless Space dimension. The basic history of this dimension began long ago, a certain race called the Lost came into being. It is not known how these beings formed, but it was known that they were composed of a mysterious substance called by future species as "Dust." These Lost were as large as planets and were quite peaceful as a race.

Time wore on, a species arose that would come to be known as the Endless. The Endless later achieved spaceflight and grew to be interstellar empire. After some time, the Endless encountered the Lost, whose dust essence was greater than the synthetic imitation the Endless tried to create. The Endless grew greedy and plotted on taking the dust of the Lost for their own race. Thus, the race known as the Endless unleashed a genocidal war against the Lost.

The war ended with the Endless appearing victorious with the Lost seemingly extinct. The dust of the Lost scattered across the galaxy, infusing worlds and lifeforms with it. The Endless empire grew to encompass most of the galaxy. In the later years, the Endless split into two factions: the Concrete Endless and the Virtual Endless. The Virtual Endless used dust based technology to achieve a virtual form of existence.

The Virtual Endless waged a war of domination over the Concrete Endless called the "Dust Wars" which resulted in the collapse of the Endless civilization. After the Endless came new species who eventually came to use dust based technology and form their own interstellar empires. The following are the major races competing in the galaxy:

Vaulters - They came from the human race. They descended from colonists who were stranded on harsh icy planet called Auriga. The Vaulters adapted to this world and grew to be an intelligent and inquisitive people, especially in the scientific fields. However, the world lived on was starting to become more and more dangerous for them to stay. As a result, their leader Ilona Zolya, the "First of the Bloodline," declared that a part of their population would flee from that world onboard their original colony vessel, the Argosy. The eventual parting among the Vaulter came to be known as the Sundering. After journeying across the stars in cryostasis, the Vaulters found a new home to settle on. Though they still sought to find out what happened to those left behind on Auriga. Vaulter ship design are based on Mezari designs.

Population Bonus: +20 Damage done to attacker during ground battle

+1 Science on Planet

Cravers - The Cravers are a race of cybernetic insectoids with six limbs who were built by the Virtual Endless as a bioweapon. After the Dust Wars, the Virtual Endless placed the Cravers on a planet called Husk and bombed the race back into the stone age. The Cravers begun to build their own civilization and reach into space once again. The Cravers are split into castes such as the fertile queens, the commanding bishops, and the near mindless drones. The Cravers are a ravenous species because they quickly overexploit and drain the resources of the worlds they colonize. They enslave and sometimes even devour other species they capture. They are a race at constant war who view peace as an incomprehensible concept. Craver ships appear as ramshackle vessels.

Population Bonus: +50% food, industry, dust, science, and influence on Undepleted planets

+1 Depletion Point on Planet

United Empire - The United Empire are descended from humans colonists originating from their dying homeworld of Mezari, who settled on planet they called Raia. The Raians developed their civilization but nearly destroyed themselves in a war called The Great Continental War. The dominant faction after the conflict, the Alliance of Nations ruled over the world. Years later, this United Empire began to reach for space and control over this new frontier. The United Empire is guided by the emperor Maximilien Zelevas and by powerful individuals who call themselves as dukes, barons, and count who control parts of the empire. A society that focuses industry and science, the United Empire is oriented in the creation of new machines to aid in further conquest for reasonable security reasons. The ships of the Raians are different than the original Mezari starships.

Population Bonus: +1 Influence

+1 Influence on Temperate Planet

Riftborn - The time manipulating, geometric, quasi-robotic Riftborn originated from a completely alternate, geometric dimension of order and purity. They lived a peaceful existence until, due to a large explosion of dust from an Endless spacecraft, a great rift was open, connecting their dimension, known as Coroz, and the Endless Space dimension. The crashing of physics between universes resulted in a horrific blight which spread across Coroz, threatening the existence of that dimension's inhabitants. Their government, called the Communion, decided to send members of their species across the Rift, which gave them the name "Riftborn," in an attempt for survival. Those who crossed the rift, led by one called the Grand Viceroy of New Coroz , settled on a cold world they called Vanguard and sought to find way for their whole species to survive in this new, terrifying dimension. The robotic shell of Riftborn contain their spirit. Riftborn ship design is odd, with some parts floating apart from the hull.

Population Bonus: +5 production, dust, science on Planet

Unfallen - The Unfallen of primeval forest world of Koyasil are a sentient, tree-like people who slowly developed in a time period they called the "Long Sleep." The Modern age was thrust upon after a skirmish between two races appeared over their home world ending with the Unfallen observing violence for the first time. Because the Unfallen intimately view fire as both Fire-That-Renews and Fire-That-Destroys, they seek to bring peace and harmony to the wider galaxy. The unfallen are led by Arasch, First of Seconds and guided by the voice of the Heart. The Unfallen reproduce through seeds that grow into immobile, developing Firsts. The next stage is the Seconds which can move around and are travelers. After a certain age, the Second give in to the desire to find a place to settle on, rooting into the ground, and returning to the "Long Sleep," completing their life cycle as ageless, sleeping Thirds. Unfallen ship design is a combination of technology and biology.

Population Bonus: +5 food on Planet

+5 food on Fertile Planet

Horatio - The Horatio are clones created by an eccentric and wealthy trillionaire called Horatio who left the Mezari empire. He traveled to a beautiful world he later called Horatio Prime in cryogenic stasis. When he arrived on that world, he became a self-imposed emperor and later, he scoured the planet and the two moons, looking for Endless artifacts. With what he found, he was able to lengthen his own lifespan. After years of boredom, a thought occurred to Horatio, to fill the galaxy with him, the most intelligent and beautiful being ever. Thus, he grew an army of loyal and obedient clones to make his mark on the galaxy, though there were rumors of the first batch of clones being a little too perfect. The Horatio place great importance on agriculture to provide enough food for more Horatio to cover the galaxy. Horatio design is eccentric in nature with metal fins sticking out of their ships.

Population Bonus: +2 Approval

Vodyani - The Vodyani were once an organic race originating from a temperate world called Tchinomy. After too much depletion of natural resources, the Vodyani were on the brink of extinction but were saved by the technology and relics left behind on their world by the Virtual Endless. They enjoyed their new immortal, yellow, virtual forms clothed in a black cloth like technology and as a result, they worshiped the Virtual Endless as mighty gods in their established Church of the Virtual Saints, which also controls the cloth all members of their kind wear. However, in order to maintain their continued existence, they subjugated peoples and consumed the life essences of other races even on a planetary scale called leeching, earning them the ire of the other factions. They prefer to live on their great black Arks than on the surface of planets. The Vodyani are led by the current Hierarch, Isyara St. Shaiad whose brother, Isyander St. Shaiad who is known to them as the Heretic, opposed their church and led a rebellion before disappearing from their society. Vodyani ship design is angular and black with some parts containing the yellowish, glowing dust.

Population Bonus: +50% Population Growth penalty

+4 food, industry, dust, science

Lumeris - The Lumeris are grayish amphibians though have mammalian traits, that originated on the tropical island studded world of Jenes. They are a race focused on trade and on the various facets of the economy. They live on both water and land and their society is controlled in the shadows by the Four Families, led by Jenestra Omalfi'Meos. The Four Families are composed of the Meos family who control agriculture, the Omokar family who handle the issues of construction and unions, the Lancellum family who handles ship and port building , and the Arrakyo family who takes care of legislation and politics. Their society ,also known as the Lumerian Federal Democracy, is organized around the units of family, clan, and dynasties as a results of the geography of their many nations. The life goal of each Lumeris is achieving a good economic status for one's self and for his or her future descendants, thus the focus on trade. Lumerian ship design is colored in white and gold.

Population Bonus: +1 dust

+5 dust on Fertile Planet

Sophons - The Sophons came from a cold and rocky planet called Hekim, which orbited a blue star. The blue star is responsible for the rapid mutation and evolution of the quite analytical and curious Sophons. They wear white full body suits and have mammalian traits. They are a people who focus on attaining knowledge above most other pursuits. They prefer learning new things instead of fighting with other races but are prepared to defend themselves. Their society, known as the Geniocratic Demarchy of Hekim, the Sophon Republic or just the Sophonity is led by a triumvirate whose current members are: Ziawauid Deaimim - Provisor of External Affairs(diplomacy, defense, etc.), Leumac Seyaga - Provisor of Internal Affairs(police, infrastructure, etc.) andKeuytha Chuedoal - Provisor of Future Affairs(education, research, etc.). Sophon starship are curvy, white vessels with bluish lighting.

Population Bonus: +1 science

+3 science on Cold Planet

Other races appeared, less advanced than the major factions. These races, grouped as the Minor Factions, offered quests to be accomplished by the Major Factions. This was in order for the Minor Factions to be assimilated into the larger interstellar empires. Though a Major Faction can still conquer a Minor Faction forcefully instead. The Minor factions present in this dimension are:

(Reference for Endless Space 2 Wiki: )

Mavros - The attitude of the Mavros could be summed up simply as: "Unbreakable toys can be used to break other toys". Their joy of crafting and building and their scientific and industrial excellence is only equaled by their reputation as troublemakers, adventurers, and daredevil explorers. While certain genetic markers and a deep, abiding love for explosives indicate a kinship with the Sophons, their brazen attitude, love of physical danger and criminal tendencies indicate nevertheless that they are markedly different species. Often found as weapons experts, bounty hunters, and mercenaries, relationships with the Mavros may be frustrating, but never dull.

Population Bonus: +1 industry

+2 on Hot Planet

2\. Gnashast - A relatively-recent addition to the isles of its home planet, the Gnashast are the descendants of benthic horrors that crawled onto the land a few hundred thousand years earlier. With the existing fauna ill-prepared to survive this new onslaught from the depths (especially as sea levels rose, lessening the amount of habitable land) the Gnashast quickly became the planet's primary predator; now entering the space age they are still as aggressive as when they made their first forays unto the tidal flats of their home world. Not the most welcoming of races, the Gnashast nonetheless can make strong allies if handled well.

Population Bonus: +50 Initial Ground Battle Damage

+200 Initial Ground Battle Damage on Fertile

3\. Kalgeros - Having evolved from a marsupial-like species, the Kalgeros's relatively small size is countered by their surprising strength and agility. As they moved from protecting or conquering a tree to a tribe to a village, society realized that its somewhat belligerent tendencies had to be channeled. Over time they developed a martial art that they call "Mardamari", unique in the galaxy for the number of limbs required to execute it. They are led by Gunga, spiritual and martial leaders who have the responsibility for moral and physical education. Jolly and gregarious in daily life, they are deadly serious in questions of combat and honor.

Population Bonus: +2 Approval

+4 Approval on Fertile Planet

4\. Remnant - Originally an ancient order of assassins created when the Endless ruled the galaxy, after their masters' demise the Remnant underwent a period of hibernation for millenia in the crypts of a forgotten moon. Numbering only a few hundred upon awakening, the Remnant would've spent the rest of eternity awaiting orders were it not for the actions of Belcus Akad-Talar, a highly-decorated member of the order who'd become Dust-augmented during its slumber. Connecting the digital minds of its fellow assassins through quantum entanglement, Belcus suppressed their inherent programming, and gave them a new purpose: to build a better galaxy for the most deserving race they encountered.

Population Bonus: +1 industry on Planet

+2 dust on Happy Planet

5\. Tikanan - A sharp lesson in the dangers of importing exotic wildlife, sometime in the last century a small contingent of Tikanan were brought to the human splinter colony world of Abelard for purported "zoological reasons". In fact, this marked the zenith of an increasingly dangerous game of one-upmanship by two factions on the colony world, who liked to capture and bring unusual species to their peoples. When a breeding colony of Tikanan escaped the lab block and disappeared into the wilderness, the human leadership played down the event, declaring that the unintelligent creatures would naturally die out. Ten years later, a hundred thousand Tikanan swarmed the human settlements, forcing the original inhabitants to flee. How they went on to evolve their own twisted civilization is uncertain, but what is clear is that they became much more adept than the mindless insectoids who'd arrived a dozen years earlier.

Population Bonus: +5 Free Manpower per Turn on system

+5 Free Manpower per Turn on Teeming on system

6\. Epistis - Little remains of the Epistis' creators, a race that died out several millennia ago. What is known is that the Epistis were likely created as planetary guardians, charged with preserving their homeworld's fragile ecology through aggressive defence of its natural wildernesses and the salvaging-and recycling-of discarded materials. Whether these objectives became corrupted, leading the Epistis to turn on their creators is unknown, but what is certain is that they are a fanatical, dangerous civilization of recycled warmachines ready to take their creed to whoever crosses their path.

Population Bonus: +1 industry +5 food on Sterile Planet

However, this tale begins 400 years before these races started their interstellar empire. At this time, a purple portal opened and out came a being who would become known as the Divine Empress, the one whose schemes will change that universe and other dimensions forever...

**CODEX:**

**Shar Yamar, the Divine Empress of the Sharian Empire**

Shar Yamar is the being who rules over the Sharian Empire. She has guided the two peoples: the Sytericans and the Teknosians since the dawn of their civilization. She and the two species were made by a mysterious Random Omnipotent Being who charged Shar Yamar with watching and guiding her people both in political and spiritual manners. She holds sway over the Afterlife she had created for her people. She brings the good followers to their eternal reward in the Glorious Realm, while the souls of evil beings she has taken will be brought to their eternal punishments in the Land of Tribulations.

She appears as a ten meter tall, feminine humanoid body, with two arms, six tentacles on her back, and two digitigrade legs. She can switch between two faces, one face with a fanged max and six iridescent green orbs with two nares, the other face is that of a smooth metal faceplate with no nose, a small metal mouth, and two eyes with green glowing irises set against black sclera. Her hand and feet have four digits each. On her heart shaped head is a dome with two black metal trapezoidal parallel fins that serves as her crown.

Her flesh is a combination of synthetic parts with organic pieces. Her skin is colored black with grids of green energy lines. The organic parts provide her with magical abilities and shapeshifting while the synthetic parts help her in greatly understanding and manipulating technology.

While her body appears alien, her soul is human. The identity of that soul is Taylor Hebert, a young girl who was dragged from her home dimension and placed in this body by the ROB. The message left by the ROB to Taylor Hebert was that before she could go back home, she would have to guide these two created races into creating a prosperous empire. When enough time and effort have passed, the ROB would then allow her to go home.

**Wargear:**

Empress Armor - The Empress wears a powerful suit of power armor that covers her up to her neck. The color scheme of the armor is mostly grey, with red shoulder pads and the waist section to symbolize her Teknosian parts, the greaves and gauntlets are colored violet to symbolize her Syterican parts. The suit is powered by several micro fusion reactors in her red diamond shaped backpack. She can also manipulate the suit with her psychic powers. On her lower back are two rows of three oval sections. These sections can open up to allow Shar Yamar to extend out her shapeshifting tentacles for added firepower. The armor has two personal shield generators as added protection.

The Watcher's Halberd - This is a powerful eight meter tall weapon wielded by the empress. The shaft is made out of a strong core of nano machines to provide repair to weapon, its wielder, and as an additional weapon. The main damage of this weapon is caused by its two meter long straight edged grey blade where the Empress' psychic flow through.

The psychically sheathed blade is capable of slashing through armor, flesh, and event the soul of the target. The ranged two meter long weapon mounted on top of the shaft is a railgun that shoots armor piercing, psychically infused bullets that blow apart after it penetrates enemy armor. Aside from the explosive damage, the bullets also deliver the magical spells that they were infused with for more terrifying damage.

**Sytericans**

They are the organic race that makes up half of the Sharian empire. Their homeworld is the planet Syter in the Shar system. Their DNA is a mixture of a variety of life forms such as shoggoth, Godzilla, and Ghidorah. They have a connection to the immaterium that allows them to have psychic abilities. They are natural shapeshifters and can shift their height from eight meters tall to two meters tall, allowing them to interact with smaller beings. They can derive nutrients from organic and inorganic sources, even using the process of photosynthesis like plants.

Population Bonus: +10 food +10 influence

**Description: **

Their usual appearance is that of a purple bipedal form with a head with two curved horns, six green glowing eyes arranged vertically, two nostrils, a mouth filled with sharp 20 cm long fangs, two arms, hands with five digits ending in sharp claws, and two digitigrade legs with four toes. Their bodies are covered in a carapace of small black chitin plates that serve as natural body armor.

Their ability to change their form allows them to appear as what they desire, which is important for recruited members who wish to retain their original appearance. Sytericans can choose what gender they want to be, either male or female.

**Magical Skills:**

There are different magical spells used by Sytericans in combat or for other tasks. These are some of the common ones used.

**Devouring Plague** – This is a spell wherein strange microscopic creatures manifest spread out on a target, breaking them down and multiplying at an exponential rate. It can damage organic or even metallic materials. The caster starts this spell by sacrificing a bit of his own blood and flesh to provide the material to create the plague of microbes. The spell can be accelerated by the application of more magical energy by the caster.

**Mental Enslavement** – This is spell used for mind control on single target or on a small group of foes. This spell can last for hours or until the caster breaks his or her hold on the target.

**Regenerative Pulse** \- The sorcerer/sorceress will focus his/her magic on a single person or on a group of people, healing wounds and restoring the energy of the target/s.

**Gravity Alteration** – The caster shoots forth a tesseract shaped mass of energy that can either unleash a temporary effect of zero gravity or multiply the force of gravity in the area affected by the spell.

**Magnified Suffering** – The caster sends out magical energy into a target/s that will hit the nervous system. This will send a constant barrage of stimuli throughout the nervous system of the target/s creating a feeling of constant terrible pain. This spell is non-lethal unless it is done over a much longer period of time.

**Teleportation** – The caster focuses his/her magic to teleport himself/herself or objects to a set of coordinates some distance away. The caster of the spell will vanish into a glowing purple portal and then reappear at his/her destination through another portal.

**Psychic Barrier** – This spell creates a large, blue dome of magical energy that deflects or blocks enemy projectiles. The caster can also focus the barrier into an energy field covering his/her body like a personal shield.

**Flesh Empowerment** – The caster uses his/her magic to increase the abilities of his/her own body or those of others over the duration of the spell. There will be an increase in agility, speed, strength, power, and other such abilities.

**Precognition** – The caster will try to focus his magic on predicting the near future in order to avoid possible threats on the battlefield. This attempt at divining fate cannot be one hundred percent accurate. Therefore, one should not rely on it too much.

**Disillusioning** – The caster pulses his/her magic in area to reveal any disguises or illusions hiding away. This allows one to discover carefully hidden traps or secrets at his/her immediate location in a 10-meter radius. The caster will still be able to sense the revealed items or foes several hours later.

**Mayhem Bringer** – This is a powerful spell used to cause disruption in organic or mechanical systems. The caster shoots for a red glowing orb that explodes into small storm of magical energy, affecting those caught in its 12-meter diameter area-of-effect.

**Reanimation** – This is a particularly dark spell that only can be legally cast by high ranking, government regulated officers. The caster sends out his/her magic in beam of green energy on a fresh corpse, this will turn the corpse into a living being that is sustained by the necromancer's magic. The spell is useful in creating disposable controllable thralls from corpses of enemies or for citizens who wish to serve society even after their deaths. Members of the Empress' family are capable of performing a full ressurection of a soul, complete with the original body and memories.

**Traditions:**

The Sytericans are a balanced, fierce, and evolving people. They are also religious and are devout worshippers of the divine empress and her family, particularly prince Skriezer Skalton Iskander Yamar who takes on a Syterican form. He is given the title, "Elder Magician" due to his immense knowledge, powers, and wisdom greater than the average Syterican.

Sytericans have a preference for planets with life. On such worlds they settle on, massive cities of flesh and stone are built, flowing with magic and complex biology. Though there is a lot of organic constructs, there is little if any wastes present. This is due to the large amount of Eldritch Ooze that contains various microorganisms that consume and recycle any waste products produced.

**Teknosians**

They are the mechanical race the makes up the other half the Sharian empire. Their homeworld is the planet Teknos in the Shar system. They are insectoid in appearance and are skilled in technology, mathematics, and other science related fields. Their usual height is eight meters tall. They can interact with smaller sentient beings by creating hard light holograms that are solid enough to touch and carry objects. They devour organic or inorganic materials for nutrition by the nanomachines in their stomachs, or absorb pure electricity.

Population Bonus: +10 industry +10 science

**Description:**

Their usual appearance is that of an insectoid form of a head of silver colored metal plates. The two pairs of retractable white stalk eyes placed on the shoulders, and a pair of retractable stalk-like antennas, and two pairs of arms are mounted on a torso covered with reddish hued sections. Each arm has a wrist joint, two elbow joints, and a shoulder joint, with the sections of the limbs covered by an upper armor piece and a lower armored piece, the hands having three fingers and one thumb each.

On the back of the torso is a pair of four-meter-long, trapezoidal shaped, anti-gravity manipulator wings that can create an anti-gravity field, making the body able to levitate itself in the air. Connected to the torso is an abdomen also covered with reddish hued sections, two jointed legs connected by tentacles. Each leg has an upper section and a lower section, with the upper section connecting to the tentacled part of the leg while the lower section houses the foot with an internal thruster that enables powered flight with the outlet being a disk where the four toes are perpendicular to each other.

**Abilities: **

**Super Intelligence – **The network of microprocessors found throughout a Teknosian's internal synthetic nervous system allows each individual to process and learn information at speeds similar to a supercomputer.

**Regeneration – **The small nanomachines making up a Teknosian's body can repair most damages done to the body fairly quickly unless overwhelmed with damage.

**Energy Consumption – **Teknosians can consume electrical energy directly for food or convert either organic or inorganic materials in their digesters into usable chemical energy or material for further physical growth and development.

**Technopathy – **Teknosians have a strong innate ability to understand and interact deeply with machines and other technologies. They quickly understand the parts of the technology and why and how it functions.

**High speed reaction time and movements – **Teknosian move smoothly like living organisms instead of clunky machines due to the use of synthetic muscles instead of pistons. Their cables transmit information at very high speed, allowing for a quick response to stimuli.

**EMP resistance – **The inner workings of a Teknosian are built to have a strong resistance to electromagnetic pulses. This increases survivability and reduces weaknesses.

**Electromagnetic spectrum wide vision– **Teknosian visual sensors are able to detect radiation of different frequencies allowing individuals to see radio waves, visible light, and even gamma waves.

**Traditions:**

The Teknosians are a practical, innovative, and inventive people. They are also religious and are devout worshippers of the divine empress and her family, particularly prince Arzak Arzenium Freed Yamar who takes on a Teknosian form. He is given the title, "Divine Technician" due to his immense skills, powers, and knowledge greater than the average Teknosian.

There is a particular prayer they say when they activate a piece of technology. The Ignition Prayer goes like this: "The grace of the Divine Technician blesses you. The power of the Divine Technician strengthens you. The wrath of the Divine Technician inspires you. The Divine Technician gives life to you. Live!"

Teknosians have a preference for very barren hot or cold planets. On such worlds they settle on, massive continent-wide manufacturing centers are established with sections of habitation buildings. Though there is a lot of industrial production, there is little if any pollution present. This is due to the swarms of robots ranging in size from Nanoscale to Macroscale that consume and recycle the pollutants produced.

**Syterican and Teknosian "Recruitment"**

The two races are powerful by themselves, sometimes however, they decide to bring members of other species to their flock. This is called "recruitment", this is the process of turning individuals of other races into either a Syterican or a Teknosian. Usually, this process is seen as a great honor, for the individuals chosen become beings of great power. There are some cases where the individuals who are transformed didn't consent to the procedure. These cases are justified in that it was done for their betterment of their race, making them each a better person in terms of behavior or physiology. This process is also done to give deserving individuals a chance for a better life.

The recruitment process starts by first contacting the individual. Next, they ask if the being desires the process and for what reasons it want this to happen. Then they create the body for the individual, going over details such as age or preferred form. Lastly, they bring the individual to a proper facility, then using anesthetics, the operators make the individual unconscious. Magical rituals or a spirit insertion machine is used to transfer the soul of the individual into the new body. The patient is then transferred to a clean room for resting, and later awakening.

Spirit Insertion Machine – a soul transfer machine used by Teknosians. The use of these machines is strictly regulated by the government. The machine is composed of a network of wires that will be placed on the head of the being, this part is used to monitor brain activity. The other components are the neural spikes and the supercomputer. The neural spike is carefully inserted into the patient's brain and the other one into the newly built body, these spikes are connected by special cables to the supercomputer that will digitize and transfer the mind into the new body.

Magical Ritual- The operators grow and prepare a body or bodies in sacs. Then when the body is ready, they retrieve it and place on a grey stone that would fit it. The grey stone bed has been engraved with repeated Syterican words meaning "Inhabit and Reawaken!" On a green stone pillar, a small blob of pink flesh and tentacles is placed on top of it.

This blob serves as a container and transporter for the gathered spirits. The operators bring the spirit, place it into the blob, and then start chanting "You spirits, hear me! I have brought new dwellings for you! By the power of the Divine Empress, inhabit your new flesh and bone! By the blessing of the Divine Empress, you shall awaken anew. By the love of the Divine Empress, rejoice at your rebirth!" The spirit/s then move from the blob to the new body or bodies.

**Transdimensional Storage Device (TSD)**

This is an important piece of Teknosian technology and civilization. This is a device that allows one to access artificial pocket dimensions to be used as storage places. The devices range from small metal cubes to 4-meter-tall blocks, with symbols such as a red triangle which symbolizes energy, two black spots symbolizing antimatter, etc. These storage devices allow Teknosians to store large amounts of materials in a small package.

These devices can function like the magazine of a gun except storing near infinite amounts of ammunition, whether energy, solid materials, or other substances. The larger versions can be used as extra living space or hidden places from which dangerous experiments can be performed without risk to others, or to store criminals or other acquired targets. These devices are considered sacred by the Teknosians since the knowledge of this technology and other technologies came from the vaults of knowledge granted to Empress Shar Yamar from their mysterious creator.

Whilst the Sytericans have magic that can increase the space of a room, this technology is the only counterpart the Teknosians have to such a form of magic. The devices are created in government-controlled factories so that no private company could even attempt to give or sell this technology to potential rival government. The Teknosians defend their sacred devices with great determination. If a device was about to fall into the hands of enemies, a self-destruct button is pressed which causes the device to sunder its connection to its pocket dimension, afterwards it will blow itself up to prevent capture.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WEAPONS AND OTHER TECHNOLOGIES OF THE SHARIAN EMPIRE**

**All of this story material was stuff I wrote down long before I wrote the other stories. Originally, Shar Yamar would have been a completely original character that was made by the mysterious Creator along with the Sytericans and Teknosians. But I do like my current idea that this would be another version of Taylor Hebert.**

* * *

**Infantry Weapons**

**Ranged weapons:**

Double-barreled laser cannon - A standard Teknosian infantry weapon, the double-barreled laser cannon is 2 meters long. The gun has a white barrel and black body with two barrels one on top of each other. It has an adjustment switch for power settings and is equipped with a standard T.S.D. Low power setting is used for rapid fire while high power setting is used for charged shots. It has a range of up to 4 km.

Oblivion Gun - A Teknosian heavy weapon that is 2 meters long and is used against armored units and structures. The weapon has an orange body with red sections in the upper parts of the barrel. It fires reddish hued electromagnetic spheres about 20 cm in diameter, containing antiparticles which annihilate any matter it comes into contact with. The panels on the top of the barrel glow red when active. It is equipped with an T.S.D. for power requirements and another for storing the antiparticles. It has a range of up to 3 km.

Irradiator - A Teknosian anti-organic weapon that is 2 meters long and is used for area of effect damage. The weapon has a black barrel with a yellow body. It fires highly irradiated metal bullets at high speed. The bullets saturate the target area with lethal amounts of radiation. The area of effect has a radius of 6 meters. It is used only if ordered by high ranking officers. It has a range of up to 3 km.

Dart Cannon - A Syterican standard infantry weapon, that is 2 meters long, that fires "darts." The biomorph has a white bone barrel and a purple bulging body. Darts are organic projectiles, about 30 cm long and 20 cm in diameter, with parts such as two tracking eyes, piercing horn, inner sacs, and three steering fins. After a primary explosive blast in the weapons reaction chamber, the darts leave the barrel. Next, a chemical reaction occurs inside the darts which is used to propel the dart for the rest of the distance to the target. The chemicals stored within the dart vary from simple acids to venoms, even explosives as well. It has a range of up to 4 km.

Nuclear beamer morph - A powerful Syterican weapon, the nuclear beamer morph takes the form of a black reptilian head, with purple eyes, and a black neck with small purple spines on its back. It is about 2 meters long, and it unleashes a radioactive purple stream of fire or a concentrated beam from its mouth. It is powered by radiation or psychic energies. It is an anti-armor and anti-structure weapon. It has a range of up to 3 km.

Lightning morph - This Syterican morph consists of three brown heads, with 3-meter-long necks covered in small brown scales. Each head has two golden horns and two yellow eyes each. It fires yellowish beams in quick succession. This the main energy weapon for Sytericans. It has a range of up to 4 km.

Railgun - This is a Teknosian weapon that is about 2.4 meters long and can launch a variety of ammunition from simple kinetic rounds to nanite containers stored in its T.S.D. The gun has a silver colored barrel with a red body. The weapon has magnetic clamps extending from its handle which anchor it to the individuals arm for stability. The rails are made from heat resistant materials and nanomachines that repair and maintain the rails. It has a range of up to 4 km.

Ravager Gun - This is a Teknosian weapon that is 2 meters long. It looks like a green barrel with a horizontal row of blue lights on either side. This weapon unleashes a crackling energy beam that destroys atoms causing the target to be erased from existence. A very dangerous weapon but it is the shortest ranged weapon in the Teknosian arsenal. It has a range of up to 2 km.

Transdimensional Capture Gun – This is a 2-meter-long gun with an orange rectangular barrel and a grey body. This device is used to capture cubes or whole pieces of materials and store them in Transdimensional Storage Devices. These are usually bothersome bits of garbage or broken machines that will later be recycled. However, it can still be used as an unconventional offensive weapon. As a weapon, the TCG can be used to capture cubes of an enemy's body or outright vanish foes entirely into a T.S.D. These regular versions of the device are used for cleaning waste or as the backup firearm of high-ranking officials. The larger versions of the device, called Transdimensional Capture Cannons that can be used on larger targets, such as enemy tanks.

Agony Transmitter – This is a one-meter long, kite-shaped, silver device covered in metal transmitters, antennae, and blue lights. It is attached to the back of the individual, interfacing with the nervous system to allow the individual to control it via transmitted thoughts. This device as its name suggests, transmits pain to enemies. It does this by firing off a cacophony of a wide range of signals found in the electromagnetic spectrum. This causes sensory overload in chosen targets up to a kilometer away. Communication equipment is filled with overwhelming static whilst organic foes spasm from the staccato of signals, eyes turning bloodshot, ears ringing constantly, the taste and smell of foul chemicals fill their noses and mouth. Thus, the senses of enemies are overwhelmed leaving them easy targets for allies. This weapon is wielded by agents highly trained in assassination as well as high ranking officials.

**Melee weapons:**

Phase Shifters – This is a powerful Teknosian technology that allows its bearer to become slightly intangible by changing the speeds of the individual being's atoms. Enemy attacks would pass through the bearer of a phase shifter without causing damage if the attacks are ill timed. The devices appear as small 0.5-meter-long white cylinders, with symbols inscribed on each end. The symbols are three concentric circles inside a square with a horizontal line going through the diameters of the circles. To use a device, it should be attached to the body of the wearer first. Then it can be activated or deactivated manually by pressing the symbol at the unattached part, or through mental commands transmitted to the attached end. These devices are granted to high ranking officers, scouting units, or powerful war engines to make good use of them. Another way of using phase shifters is by attaching them to melee weapons. These weapons with attached phase shifters are able to pass through a foe's armor and cause terrible damage to the body by becoming tangible once again inside the body.

Phantom Blade – This is a three-meter-long, black, adamantium forged, single edged sword with an attached phase shifter. The adamantium blade by itself can slash through metal and flesh due to its natural denseness and its incredible firmness. However, by embedding a phase shifter in its handle, the weapon can bypass the armor of many foes, greatly increasing the completed weapons lethality and effectiveness.

Tearing Tentacles – These are Syterican melee weapons composed of a bundle of four, thin, ten-meter-long tentacles armed with incredibly sharp, and dense, 20 cm long, white, organic paired claws at their ends. These tentacles speedily lash out at a foe with incredible speed, with the claws cutting through armor and flesh with little difficulty. For cutting through more heavily armored targets, psychic energy from the wielder flows to the claws at the end of the tentacles in order for them to cut through even the toughest of materials.

Boxing Bones – These are blunt Syterican weapons that appears as a four-meter-long, triple jointed armored limb with a round two-meter-wide knob of bone covered in small spikes. At rest, the limb is held tight to the body. When it is unleashed at an enemy, first the limb straightens out a blinding speed through a series of muscular movements, and next, the bony knob punches the target with great accuracy and strength. The high-speed impact is capable of smashing bones to bits and even pulverizing tough building material, which makes them great at punching holes through building walls or armored hulls.

Enchanted weapons – For Sytericans, besides their own biological weapons, they also utilize weapons such as three-meter-long swords, axes, spears, shields that are each enchanted with a limited number of charms. These charms range from increased blade sharpness to armor breaking enchantments. These weapons are either made and sold by professional weaponsmith or home made by those who wish to make their own personalized weapons. The charms are supplied with magic from the wielder, with some charms requiring more magic than others, usually long term enhancements.

**Weapons for smaller infantry: **

Triple-barreled laser gun – This is a 1.4 meter long laser rifle with three rotating barrels with an attached laser sight. The barrels are white, while the rest of the weapons frame is black. It has a range of up to two kilometers and is a rapid-fire weapon. As with all Teknosian weapons there is an T.S.D. to supply power or ammunition for the weapon.

Plasma rifle – This is a 1.2 meter long weapon that fires blue electromagnetically contained spheres of plasma at a target. The barrel has electrically charged metal coils lining it to channel the plasma out outwards. As the weapon heats up, any dangerous gases are sucked by pipes which will deposit the hot gases to a heat sink that will absorb the heat and convert it into extra energy. The weapon contains a miniature nuclear fusion reactor that feeds on hydrogen gas stored in an T.S.D. The body of weapon is colored blue, while the barrel and coils are colored a golden yellow. The range of the weapon is up to three kilometers and the plasma spheres can launched in a high trajectory for bombardment.

Accelerator Gun - This is a 1.2 meter long grey colored blocky rifle that shoots out a variety of projectiles ranging from kinetic rounds to explosive rounds. The rounds are 0.75 calibres and are propelled by the electromagnetic field generated by coils surrounding the barrel. The components are covered in metal plates for protection as well as recoil dampeners to lessen the strain on the wielder. The range of the weapon is 1 km. These weapons are the easiest to mass produce for the troops of smaller sized races and can be further equipped with telescopic scopes, longer barrels and noise suppressors for sniper roles, grenade launchers, and blades for melee attacks.

Accelerator Pistol - This is the pistol version of the accelerator gun that is used as a close combat weapon. These pistols can be further equipped with longer barrels, noise suppressors, telescopic scopes and blades.

Wrathfire Thrower – This is a 1.2 meter long, incendiary Teknosian weapon that launches globules of a chemical mix called "Inferno mix"that explode on enemies and stick to them, burning with enough heat to melt through heavy armor. The color scheme of the weapon is an orange double barrel and a red body. The range of the weapon is up to 50 meters, making it more of a close ranged weapon.

Molecular Slicers – These are one meter long straight, single sided blades made from adamantium that are sheathed in molecular disruption fields. They are given to units that have the role of close combat shock troops. Larger versions of these weapons are used by the Teknosians as a backup weapon in close quarter combat situations.

Shield Generator – This device looks like a silver, 10 cm tall, metal oval with six stub projecting outwards from it. On the inside are two blue circles, one at each focus and linked with a blue line. The device ranges from small, 60 cm long versions for infantry, 1.2 meter long versions for vehicles and Teknosians, and the 3.6-meter-long versions for the colossi. These devices project a barrier of energy that defends the user against enemy firepower until it is overwhelmed. Once overwhelmed, it will take a minute to start up again provided that the user is not taking continuous damage. They are powered by electricity stored in their own T.S.D.

Toxin gun – This is a 1.4 meter long Syterican biomorph that can be attached to an arcano-raptor. This weapon looks like two vertically aligned, green tubes attached to a round mass of purple flesh covered in white chitin. This weapon rapidly shoots out solid shards of toxic chemicals that can pierce through armor and start dissolving the insides of the target. This weapon has a range of two kilometers and fire quickly and accurately even on the move.

Concussive Shriek – This is a modification done to the throat of an arcano-raptor, allowing it to produce a barrage of soundwaves on a target. The soundwaves can pound through the body of target or disorientate any enemy in its range. This can affect targets up to a kilometer away.

Immobilizer – This one-meter long weapon looks like a black bone tube attached to an arm covered in pulsing red veins. This weapon launches pods that explode, releasing a fluid that rapidly hardens and contracts around targets, though the fluid can be made to be corrosive against flesh and steel. The affected targets could only move their bodies slowly until the effect wears of a few hours later. This weapon has a range of up to three kilometers away.

Runes – Different kinds of runes can be inscribed upon the skin of an arcano-raptor. These runes can increase speed, reaction time, strength, durability, even grant limited invisibility. The runs can either be made permanent or temporary in its duration. There are even suicide runes that when triggered, causes an arcano-raptor to explode in a shower of corrosive chemicals to dissolve enemies.

Retractable Harpoons – These biomorphs each have six small, dense bones that are shaped like a spear point with barbs. Each of these bones are attached to a coiled length of red muscle that spring forward when being launched from their holes, then return quickly back to them. These weapons could allow an arcano-raptor to grapple onto higher surfaces or rip off chunks from an enemy. The harpoons have a range of up to 10 meters.

Poison Fog - This is a green cloud of poisonous chemicals and germs that flows out of holes in the carapace of an arcano-raptor. Enemies caught in this fog suffer from rapid infection and cell death due to its lethal contents, however the fog can be modified to be a non-lethal knockout gas for capturing targets alive.

**DRONE UNITS**

**Autoflies**

These machines are the servitors used by the Teknosians. They are 3 meters tall, red painted, armored, insectoid robots with four arms with four digits and two tentacle limbs ending with four sharp talons each that can serve as feet. Their heads are shaped like a box and have two columns of three red eyes each above their mouthparts. A 40-centimeter-long tentacle proboscis, with a set of two metal prongs at the end, are hidden inside their mouthparts. This tongue is used to absorb electricity from exposed wires or even the bioelectricity of a living organism for extra energy.

Their heads are connected to their torsos with thick cabled necks. For their torsos, they have two metal antennas at their backs behind their shoulders, and a pair of 3.2-meter-long anti-gravity wings like a Teknosian's, but smaller. The four arms are all triple jointed, meaning a shoulder joint and two rotational joints. At the bottom of their torsos is a pair of thrusters powered by their individual miniature fusion reactors which can propel them at speeds of 120 km per hour in the air.

The autoflies serve the same roles as their Syterican counterparts, the arcano-raptors, in serving their Teknosian masters. Equipped with a shield generator, with melee or ranged weapons for their arms, and their feet with disruptor field sheathed talons, they are deadly war machines. Run by simple Virtual Intelligence programs in their heads for mundane tasks, when they are controlled by a Teknosian Overseer, they can fire weapons with lethal precision and accuracy. Besides their armor and shields, they have nanomachines in their bodies to help repair damaged parts to full efficiency over a period of time, though it is lesser in ability than the ones possessed by the Teknosians.

**2\. Arcano-raptors**

These beasts are the mind-controlled servants of the Syterican race. They are 2.5-meter-tall and 3-meter-long reptilian, purple creatures with four arms and two legs. They have lizard-like heads with two blue upper eyes and two lower blue eyes, two nostrils, and their foreheads covered in a black armored head crest. Their bodies are covered in black armored carapace plates over purple flesh.

On each of their backs are row of triangular dorsal fins, and two stalk-like retractable antennas that receive mental commands from their masters. Their carapace covered arms are able to attach different biomorphs for whatever service is required, from clawing foes apart to blasting toxic organically grown crystals at targets. Their two digitigrade legs with scaly, three toed feet enable each of raptors to reach speeds of 80 km/h. They have two rows of spikes on their backs and their tail is tipped with a sharp black blade.

These creatures are created with the use of genetic engineering with the addition of magical enhancement to increase their strength and other abilities. They are commonly used as disposable troops or manual labor drones with different tasks. When it is time for war, the killer instincts of the creature activate, making them highly ferocious and dangerous hunters, sensing and tracking their prey with dedication. They hunt down enemies in packs of 10 to overwhelm foes in a tide of claws and teeth. To make them even more dangerous, they have a strong flesh regeneration ability, though less than that of a Syterican, making them very hard to take down with small arms fire, as well as having a venomous bite when required.

**3\. Flyders**

Flyders are mechanical, insectoid robots that serve as swarms of labor drones for the Teknosians in the Sharian Empire. They range from ten nanometers to up to a meter long. They are eight legged, four winged, crimson colored robots with two blue eyes on their heads. Their bodies are divided into three sections: a fanged head, thorax where the legs are placed as well as the four wings, and a narrow abdomen.

These machines work together in swarms of millions, and are programmed and controlled by their Teknosian overseers through mental links. They are used in the maintenance of structures by breaking down wastes and converting them into useful materials and energy, or by repairing damage done to structures, vehicles, or even the Teknosians themselves. In warfare, great swarms of these machines in the microscale and macroscale are unleashed on the enemies of the Sharian empire. Teknosians control the swarms of machines to devour enemies and fix the damage done to friendly forces. Thus these machines serve a vital role in Teknosian society.

**Vehicles of the Sharian Empire**

Aside from the infantry, the military of the sharian empire also has a variety of combat vehicles for terrestrial and aerial warfare. All vehicles, whether ground machines or aircraft, can be operated manually or as remote control drones.

**Ground Attack Craft**

Apocalypse Tank - A Teknosian land machine that serves as their main land combat vehicle. It is 8 meters long. The hull height is 8.5 meters and is 3 meters wide. The hull is a slanted rectangle with adaptive camouflage paint. It has four crew members. They consist of the commander, driver, loader and gunner, if operated manually by small infantry or Autoflies. It has gravity manipulator panels that allow it to levitate above surfaces. It is propelled by four plasma thruster located at the back of the vehicle. It has a top speed of 60 km/h.

The turret-mounted weapon can range from the quad-barreled laser turret to the rail turret. At the left and right sides of the vehicle are the sponson-mounted weapons, one on each side. The weapons on the sponson mounts are either triple-barreled laser guns or wrathfire throwers. The hull mounted weapon is a plasma rifle. Also equipped with one vehicle-class, 1.2 meter long shield generator.

Devouring Beast - A Syterican war beast that serves as their main land combat beast. It is 10 meters long. It is height is 8.5 meters and is 3 meters wide. It appears as a six legged, black reptilian creature with purple armor plated skin, and a short spiny tail. It can charge down at targets at a speed of 60 km/h. It is capable of burrowing through surfaces by digging with its hand and casting tunneling spells in front of it.

The main weapon can range from the Mega Lightning morph to the Mega Dart cannon. At each side of the creature are either Toxin guns or Immobilizers. The head of the beast is nuclear beamer with 2 meter long tusk blades as an additional melee weapon. Like the Arcano-raptors, Devouring Beast has protective runes carved into its flesh. It can also unleash limited magical attacks on enemies such as a freeze spell.

**Flying Attack Craft**

Massacre Bomber - This is a Teknosian aerial vehicle used as a powerful bomber against spacecraft and ground targets. The overall appearance of the plane is that of long pentagonal hull, with two movable blade shaped wings on each side. The wings contain the gravity manipulator panels. At its back end are six powerful plasma thrusters for propulsion. The length is 60 m. Its wingspan is 20 m. It has a maximum speed of 2, 500 km/h and can operate in space.

It is armed with two turrets at the top and two at the bottom. The turrets at the top are quad-barreled laser turrets while the two at the bottom are oblivion turrets. The Massacre Bomber also has two missile racks underneath the hull along with an internal shiel generator. Underneath the wings are foldable landing gears with four wheels each for moving around on floors.

Speedster Interceptor - This is a Teknosian aerial vehicle used as a high speed interceptor against other aircraft and also as anti-missile defense. The overall appearance of the plane is that of long diamond hull, with one movable blade shaped wings on each side. The wings contain the gravity manipulator panels. At its back end are four powerful plasma thrusters for propulsion.

The plane's length is 60 m. Its wingspan is 20 m. It has a maximum speed of 3, 000 km/h and can operate in space. It is armed with one turret at the top and one at the bottom. The turret at the top is quad-barreled laser turret while the ones at the bottom are the two missile racks. The plane has its own shield generator. Underneath the wings are foldable landing gear with four wheels each for moving around on floors.

Tenacious Boarding Craft - This is a Teknosian aerial vehicle used as a boarding assault craft and troop transport. The overall appearance of the plane is that of long rectangular hull, with two movable blade shaped wings on each side. The wings contain the gravity manipulator panels. At its back end are four powerful plasma thrusters for propulsion.

The plane's length is 60 m. Its wingspan is 16 m. It has a maximum speed of 3, 000 km/h and can operate in space. It is armed with two turrets at the top and two at the bottom, all of which are quad-barreled laser turrets. The plane has its own shield generator. Underneath the wings are foldable landing gears with four wheels each for moving around on floors. Its armored front has phase shifters that allow it to pass through the hull of a spaceship. Troops can also deploy through the bottom door falling down in gravity tubes for airdrop operations.

Vile Wing - This is a Syterican bioconstruct that serves as their bomber craft both within the atmospheres of worlds and in the vacuum of space. The creature has a head with six green eyes with a short beak for a mouth. Its torso is covered in bony plates and spikes etched with glowing protection runes. On each side are three long flippers covered in glowing purple orbs that work as levitation nodes. At its back are six fleshy propulsion tubes that spew out ignited gas. Underneath its body are six tentacles tipped with claws for clinging onto surfaces.

The length of the creature is 60 m. Its wingspan is 20 m. It has a maximum speed of 3, 000 km/h and can operate in space. It has four biomorph at its bottom side, two mega nuclear beamers near the front and two mega dart cannons in the middle. At its top are two mega lightning morph that serve as anti-aircraft weapons.

Frenzied Fighter - This is a Syterican bioconstruct that serves as their fighter craft both within the atmospheres of worlds and in the vacuum of space. The creature has a head with six green eyes with a short beak for a mouth. Its torso is covered in bony plates and spikes etched with glowing protection runes. On each side are two long flippers covered in glowing purple orbs that work as levitation nodes. At its back end are four fleshy propulsion tubes that spew out ignited gas. Underneath its body are four tentacles tipped with claws for clinging onto surfaces.

The plane's length is 60 m. Its wingspan is 16 m. It has a maximum speed of 3, 000 km/h and can operate in space. It has two biomorphs at its bottom side, two mega dart cannons at the front. At its top is one mega lightning morph that serves as anti-aircraft weapons.

Biter Assault Craft - This is a Syterican bioconstruct that serves as their troop transport both within the atmospheres of worlds and in the vacuum of space. The creature has a head with six green eyes with a large beak for a mouth. Its torso is covered in bony plates and spikes etched with glowing protection runes. On each side are two long flippers covered in glowing purple orbs that work as levitation nodes. At its back end are four fleshy propulsion tubes that spew out ignited gas. Underneath its body are four tentacles tipped with claws for clinging onto surfaces.

The plane's length is 60 m. Its wingspan is 16 m. It has a maximum speed of 3, 000 km/h and can operate in space. It is armed with two turrets at the top and two at the bottom. All of which are mega dart cannons. Its armored beak cuts through the hulls of spaceships and opens wide to allow troops to pass into the target spaceship. Troops can also deploy through the bottom flaps that open up, their fall slowed down by temporary magical spell that affects them when they drop out of the creature.

**Vehicle Weapons**

Quad-barreled laser turret - A Teknosian vehicle weapon, the Quad-barreled laser turret has four 4-meter-long laser cannons. All vehicle and starship weapons in the shar empire have the same coloration as the infantry weapons. The weapon can change to rapid fire mode against enemy fighters and missiles, or it can charge up to deal a powerful blast to destroy enemy armor. It has a range of up to 16 km.

Oblivion turret - An upscaled version of the Oblivion gun, this turret has a 3.2-meter-long oblivion cannon on each side. This is a great weapon for blasting apart enemy vehicles or enemy fortifications with large amounts of antimatter. It has a range of up to 14 km.

Ravager turret - This 3-meter-long version of the Teknosian Ravager gun is mounted on vehicles. The energy bolt spreads away from the barrel, which is useful for dealing with groups of infantry or armored vehicles at close range. It has a range of up to 4 km.

Missile rack - This is a Teknosian weapons system, which is 6 meters by 4 meters rectangular box with four inner barrels for launching missiles. The weapon system launches a variety of missiles from high explosive warheads to nanite containers. The missiles are taken from its T.S.D., where fresh missiles are sent through a connecting wormhole. It has a range of up to 40 km.

Rail turret - This a larger version of the Teknosian Railgun, that holds three horizontally arranged 6-meter-long rail cannons. This weapon is used for precision barrages or to pierce vehicles with high speed kinetic shells. It has a range of up to 300 km.

Mega Lightning morph - This is the Syterican upscaled version of the Lightning morph that is used for vehicles. There are 4-meter-long necks, which increases range. A great rapid-fire weapon that is useful against infantry or for point defense against incoming projectiles. It has a range of up to 16 km.

Mega Nuclear beamer - This 3.5-meter-long Syterican vehicle weapon is great for blasting apart heavily armored vehicles or for scorching groups of soldiers. To power the weapon requires a larger amount of radiation and magic than what can be provided by a Syterican warrior. That is why specialized beasts are created as mounts for the vehicle class Syterican weapons. It has a range of up to 14 km.

Mega Dart cannon - This two barreled, 5-meter-long Syterican vehicle weapon fires larger versions of darts that have greater propulsion fluid and guidance. They are particularly dangerous due to them being capable of carrying payloads of acid or other dangerous substances. They are useful as bombardment weapons or for focusing down hard to destroy targets. It has a range of up to 300 km.

**Starship Weapons**

Vaporizer turret - A Teknosian starship weapon, the Vaporizer turret has four 40-meter-long laser cannons. All vehicle and starship weapons in the Sharian empire have the same coloration as the infantry weapons. The weapon can change to rapid fire mode against enemy fighters and missiles, or it can charge up to deal a powerful blast to destroy enemy starship armor. It has a range of up to 9,000 km.

Destroyer turret - A starship scale version of the Oblivion gun, this turret has a 30-meter-long oblivion cannon on each side. This is a great weapon for blasting apart enemy starships with large amounts of antimatter. It works better on larger, slower moving targets than enemy fighters. It has a range of up to 9,000 km.

Missile rack - This is a Teknosian weapons system, which is 60 m by 40 m rectangular box with four inner barrels for missiles. The weapon system launches a variety of missiles from high explosive warheads to nanite containers. The missiles are taken from its T.S.D., where fresh missiles are sent through a connecting wormhole. It has a range of up to 12,000 km.

Secondary Annihilators - This is a large version of the Teknosian Railgun, that holds three horizontally arranged 200-meter-long rail cannons. This weapon is used for precision barrages on enemy starships using kinetic shells, high explosive warheads, or even condensed, magnetically contained neutron warheads. It has a range of up to 12,000 km.

Primary Annihilators - These are the largest class of weapons in the Railgun family of weapons. They are one kilometer long each and are mounted inside the body of the starship facing outwards from the front of a starship. A SAV has four weapons, a MAV has six of these weapons, a LAV has eight of them, and a GAV has ten of these of these weapons. It has a range of up to 25,000 km.

Giga Lightning morph - This is the Syterican upscaled version of the lightning morph that is used for starships. There are 40-meter-long necks, which increases range. A great rapid-fire weapon that is useful against enemy fighters or for point defense against incoming projectiles. It can also unleash a constant beam of energy to cut through starship plating, though of lesser strength compared to a Giga Nuclear beamer. It has a range of up to 9,000 km.

Giga Nuclear Beamer - This is a starship class Syterican weapon that is great for destroying starship plating. The neck is 35 meters long and the beam emitted from the mouth is sheathed in magic to prevent heat loss from the void around it. It has a range of up to 9,000 km

Giga Dart Cannon - These are 160-meter-long weapons in a double-barreled configuration that fires 4-meter-long darts containing nasty mixtures of chemical compounds enhanced with magic. It can also fire boarding dart carrying arcano-raptors for long range boarding operations. It has a range of up to 12,000 km.

Psychic Desolator - A beam of psychic energy is unleashed from the maw of Syterican bioships. The terrifying energies let loose on enemy starships can rip open unstable warp portals, or manipulate matter or space on impact, or just outright destroy the target or targets in its path. The smaller version is used by the bio titans. That version has a range of 300 kilometers and is used to level cities and obliterate armies. It has a range of up to 25,000 km.

**Anthem of the Sharian Empire**

Are we the prey, no we are the hunters!

Our names won't be remembered,

If we die like trampled flowers.

I refuse to be forgotten,

Written off as less than worthless.

Scream and cry,

But who will hear you?

Plead and beg,

But who will help you?

You no longer live as cattle

Will you rise and join the battle?

There are beings that live off our fears,

And their words are like knives

As they play with our lives.

They'll try to control you

As if they own you.

Will you let them steal your freedom?

Channel the anger swelling inside you,

Fighting the boundary 'till you break through.

Deep in your soul there's no hesitation,

So make yourself the one they all fear.

There is a wild fire inside you,

Burning desire you can't extinguish.

Your crimson arrow

Rips through the twilight.

This is the moment for war.

Aim your arrow and chase until they fall,

Don't let the target get away.  
Shoot your arrow and catch up as they fall, Crush those standing in your way.  
Draw your bow until it won't go further back, Feel the tension with your fingers.  
Shoot until it dies, peer into their eyes,

See that no signs of life linger.

It's not the hunter, not the weapon,

to guarantee the kill, all that counts in the end,  
Is your determination rivaling the hunger of your slayer's will!

We are the hunters...

Feverish as the blazing fires.  
We are the hunters...

Ruthless as the howling arctic winds.  
We are the hunters…

Soul and arrow, one entity.  
We are the hunters...

Plow through every obstacle that's in your way.

**Instrumental**

To change something there must be,

something else as a sacrifice.  
To pave the road to victory,

one must be ready to pay the price.  
What can be achieved when we hesitate,

not taking perilous chances?  
So are we leaving it all up to fate?  
Wild and rash thoughts,

they might be for naught,  
even though my courage is blinded still.  
Place your bets,

here comes the army of freedom.  
Let us running slaves sing in victory!

Freeing your life is just the beginning, because the onslaught is now commencing.  
Reclaim the land, and then the horizon, and unto the world that you so desire.

There is a wild fire inside you.

Burning desire you can't extinguish.

Your crimson arrow,

Rips through the twilight.

This is the moment for war.

**War Hymn of the Sharian Empire**

Thine eyes have seen the glory of the advent of our Queen.

She is smiting down the fortress, from where our foes are seen.

She'll kill our enemies with her spear both strong and keen.

Her power is marching on.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Her power is marching on.

With our Queen to guide us, we shall purge you from our world.

You'll be torn, crushed, and burnt from the spells and fire we hurl.

Upon your broken forms, our glorious banners stand unfurled.

Her strength is marching on.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Her strength is marching on.

Wonders and terrors, against our foes we shall bring.

Our Queen's might, to the foe, is a terrifying sting.

Let the soldiers fight with fury, let the choirs loudly sing.

Her fury is marching on.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Her fury is marching on.

Vessels flying onward, colossi by the score.

Wiping out armies with the weapons that they've stored.

Our Queen is our bulwark, she lives forevermore.

(Her triumph is marching on.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Glory, glory to our empress.

Her triumph is marching on.) 2x

**Warrior Legions**

"_We march into the fires of war, and we do so with courage in our souls!"- the motto of the Warrior Legions_

This department of the Sharian empire is made up of the regular armed forces of the empire. It is composed of infantry and armored regiments, with aircraft and logistics supplied by the Voidseeker Fleets. The highest officers are called Warlords who command the generals. There are many regiments that compose the Legions. Some are regiments are made up of Sytericans, others are Teknosian, and others still composed of soldiers from allied races or from subject peoples.

The Warrior Legions have command ground operations but they do not have authority on the battle fleets of the Voidseeker Navy, as decreed by the Divine Empress. The reverse is true, with the Navy not able to do large scale surface warfare by their own forces. Thusly, the branches of the military have to coordinate well with each other in order to successfully perform their missions.

Hierarchy of the Warrior Legions of the Sharian Empire

Warlord - This general officer commands an entire army group and is the highest member of the General Staff of the Warrior Legions.

General - This general officer is the leader of multiple regiments in an army group or the commander of a single battlegroup and is a member of the General Staff of the Warrior Legions.

Major - This officer is usually the commanding officer of an entire regiment or equivalent formation, or the commander of a regimental sub-formation incorporating multiple company-sized units. A regiment is composed of 1000 units.

Captain - This officer is the commander of a company or equivalent-sized formation. A company is composed of two to five platoons.

Letant - Commander of a platoon or equivalent-sized formation. A platoon is composed of two squads at the minimum. Each platoon has 100 units.

Sarjant - This non-commissioned officer is the commander of a squad or equivalent-sized formation. A squad is composed of ten soldiers including the Sarjant and the Corpal.

Corpal - This non-commissioned officer can serve as the commander of a squad or equivalent-sized formation in the absence of a Sergeant.

Soldier -A rank-and-file enlisted infantryman.

Specialists - The Warrior Legions is assisted by a range of specialists who hold no official place in its military chain of command. These include Prefectors, Priests of the Sharian Temple, Engineers, and Imperial Foe Seekers.

There are many regiments in the warrior legions from the many worlds of the empire as follows:

The Eldritch Sorcerers - Is a regiment composed of Sytericans.

The Lethal Machines - Is a regiment composed of Teknosians.

The Chronowielders - Is a regiment composed of Riftborn and drones.

Future Regiments:

The Death Beetles - Is a regiment composed of former Insecticons.

The Vicious Talons - Is a regiment composed of Vorcha.

The Grey Cyborgs - Is a regiment composed of Quarians and Geth.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: GENESIS OF THE SHARIAN EMPIRE**

* * *

**Taylor's Journal**

It has been two months since the Locker Incident happened, as well as being placed in this new body and universe by a Random Omnipotent Being. When I had awakened that first day after passing out in my locker, I saw that I was sitting on a silvery metal throne in a strange room filled with large white metal pods that were each ten meters tall. I looked down at myself and saw that my body was alien.

Suffice to say that my panicked screams summoned a robotic being to my presence. This humanoid robotic being, who was a foot shorter in height than me, looked like it was made completely out of angular pieces of greenish metal. I could not see any eyes on its face. I panicked even more, standing up from my seat and flailing my arms at the scary looking thing. Then I heard it say "Hello Miss Hebert," in raspy tones.

After I stopped flailing my arms, I cautiously listened to what it had to say to me. The robot said that its name is Mabus and that his master is the Random Omnipotent Being responsible for my current situation. Mabus then produced a laptop from somewhere inside him and gave it to me. I sat back down in my chair.

After I activated it, I saw that the supposed operating system of this laptop was Microsoft 10, 000. Looking through strange files on this laptop, I saw one titled "Taylor Hebert's Canonical Story." What I read in that file shocked me. The story was called Worm novels by Wildbow and I, Taylor Hebert, was the protagonist of the story. Long story short, I saw how my story played out, right up to me going insane, saving the world, and getting shot in the head afterwards.

After I was done reading the story, I was stunned and horrified about the fact that Scion and his alien ilk are a threat to the multiverse. Mabus then played recorded messages from ROB to me. The messages explained to me that I have been given the opportunity to change my fate. The messages stated that I will have to guide and develop an alien empire for a long time before I could return to Earth Bet and destroy Scion. The messages reassured me that only a small amount of time would have passed on Earth Bet by the time I returned there.

Time passed quickly for me on the world I was placed on. I read all the files on laptop relating to biology and abilities of the two races I would be managing, the technological designs that would be critical to the development of this empire, the new name I would be known as, and information about the universe I was placed in, as well as all the important people I would meet in this universe. After reading those files, I set about awakening the pods containing the Sytericans and Teknosians, with ten thousand members for each species. Mabus served me as an advisor as well as a butler, bringing me my essentials from the stock of supplies in this base.

This one kilometer long base was placed on a large island on a mediterranean world. It contained all the things we needed to kickstart our new civilization. The Sytericans and Teknosians treated me with respect, and I respect them in turn. While I was not their creator, their creator chose me as their leader and their teacher.

Aside from the files relating to the Sytericans and Teknosians, there were surprisingly other files about things from human culture. These other files included the following: the entirety of the content of the English Bible and a compilation of notes from Biblical scholars; various movies, books, and songs of all genres; and some video games such as Endless Space 2 and Plants vs Zombies.

The note attached to the Bible file from ROB said that the Bible is not just full of moral values, it is also a useful guide for a relationship between a deity and his or her chosen people. During my free time, I read the Bible and took note of how. My human family was agnostic in our religious beliefs.

With the magical powers of the Sytericans and the advanced technology of the technology of the Teknosians, we already had a small city up and running by the time two months had passed. The city was named Annette in honor of my mother. The city was built in a non-euclidean architectural style with the buildings mostly made out of synthetic greenish hued rock. My palace is large complex made up of both the underground base and the four gold covered, forty meter tall pyramids on the surface.

Our civilization was powered either by the nuclear fusion power plants, or by the strange, spheroid, Dimensional engines that gathered energy from the Warp in order to convert it into electrical energy. More and more drone units were being built to provide some free labor for the growth and expansion of our civilization. In case of unexpected attacks from unknown foes, defenses would be built in both the capital city and in future cities.

Aside from the typical automated defense turrets, semi-sentient plantlike organism were created for the purposes of defence as well. These genetically modified organisms were inspired from the Plants vs Zombies game. There is a two meter tall Bean Launcher which had a large, green, sac shaped head with four purple eyes, that rapidly spits out beans larger than cannonballs. These beans would used to inflict either kinetic or chemical damage upon impact with the target. The Bean Launcher could grow additional heads after being fed with additional biomass.

Other "Plants" included a giant blue mushroom that expels freezing gas when it explodes, another giant but radioactive mushroom that was black in color which explodes with the force of a very low yield nuclear bomb. There were also giant Toxic Potatoes that explode like landmines, as well as as purple Guzzlers with fanged mouths that are strong enough to bite through steel. Lastly, there were the brown shelled Tough Nuts that ranged from two meters to four meters in height. The magic within the Tough Nuts enabled friendly fire to curve around them while taking hits from enemy firepower.

As the years passed, new generations were born and guided by their elders. I made sure that the education system of our civilization was held to high standards. The population of each race grew in size from tens of thousands to millions. More and more cities sprang up on Syter, our homeworld. Eventually, we settled across the entire planet.

It was in the fifteenth year since the Founding of the Sharian Empire when the first space ships were built. Four ships that are each one kilometer long, two of Syterican make and two of Teknosian make, loudly took from their starports with billions of Imperial citizens cheering and recording this moment. This would be the start of the Voidseeker Navy.

**Voidseeker Navy**

"We seek the void, because we are ready to master the final frontier."- the motto of the Void Seeker Navy.

This department is composed of fleets of military starships of the Sharian Empire, who also supervise civilian shipping. It is made of millions of space vessels, their crews, their support staff, and dedicated star ports and manufacturing facilities. The vessels comprising the navy are usually of Syterican or Teknosian make as they are the most versatile and powerful designs found in the empire compared to the starship designs of their allies or enemies, most of the time. The highest officers in the Navy are called Voidseekers, who have authority over the admirals in their sector of the galaxy, with several sectors making a Galactic Segment. Battlefleet, which have 50 to 80 ships each, are named after the sector they supervise such as Battlefleet Shar which protects the Shar Sector.

The different Battle Fleets serve the Sharian Empire in the defense of its territory, obliterating enemies, and on rare occasions, forming expeditionary fleets to explore and colonize other universes. The battle fleets are stationed at massive space ports found in each Galactic Segment. Some spaceport are giant artificial rings around a planet, others the size of a small world! These ports were built along strategic positions in the galaxy to protect important worlds or trade routes across the stars.

Around the world of Teknos is giant ring of space facilities called Port Haven. Port Haven lies in the heart of the empire and is a very important space port as it was the first orbital space port to have been built in the Shar Empire. Since its creation, it has been producing more and more starships to supply the needs of the empire.

**Types of Starships in the Sharian Empire:**

**Syterican vessels**

Syterican vessels look like armoured carapaced, reptilian bioships, with two rows of triangular spines on their backs, with tentacles sprouting from their sides, and with giant maw with a mouthful of fangs inside. There are two pairs of eyes on the top of their heads, and with another two pairs of eyes below the mouth. At the aft section are a ring of gigantic fleshy tubes that spew out ignited gas, acting as a form of propulsion beside the inherent ability of the bioships to channel magic to warp space and time as directed by their captains. These vessel use their magic to create artificial wormholes as a means of faster than light travel.

**2\. ****Teknosian vessels**

Teknosian vessels have a wedged prow, a rectangular, box shaped, metal body, with thick short fins sticking out. The prow on larger vessels is sharpened and is equipped with matter disruption generators to cut through enemy hulls. The body is smooth with thick armor and shield generators for protection. There are five fins on every syterican vessel, two fins on each side of the body and one on top. These fins each have four small built in plasma thrusters that help the ship maneuver quickly from side to side or up and down in space. At the aft section of each ship is a cluster of gigantic main plasma thrusters that spew out plasma from their plasma drives as a form of propulsion. Teknosian vessels have a specialized engine that manipulate different energies to create their wormholes for FTL travel.

**Syterican and Teknosian Ship Classifications**

Colony Vessels – All are 1 km long, 600 meters wide and 500 meters high. The vessels have no weapons. It is focused on getting to its destination quickly, then setting up a base of operations. Each ship usually has 2 command structures and 2 research structures already inside. It has light armor.

Small Assault Vessels – The most numerous vessels in the Shar Empire's fleets. They are 4 km long, 2 km wide, and 2 km high. They have 4 weapons systems, and the main weapon. They have a total of 6 enhancement slots for different modifications, including probes for expeditions.

Medium Assault Vessels – These ships are 10 km long, 6 km wide, and 4 km high. They are equipped with 8 weapons systems, the main weapon, and 8 enhancement slots. These vessels protect larger vessels from packs of smaller vessels.

Large Assault Vessels – These are heavy ships used for long range warfare. They are 16 km in length, 6 km wide, 4 km high. They have 12 weapons systems, the main weapon, and 10 enhancement slots. Heavily armored and deadly by themselves but are better when supported by smaller vessels.

Gargantuan Assault Vessels – Far bigger than LAVs, these colossal vessels strike awe and terror to the foe. They are up to 20 km long, 8 km wide, 6 km high. They have 16 weapons systems, the main weapon, and 14 enhancement slots. They are the fewest ships in number among the fleets and are slow moving vessels.

Support Vessels – These vessels do not have a lot of weapons but are very useful to the fleets. They are 6 km long, 4 km wide, and 3 km high. They have the same number of weapons systems as a SAV but have 18 enhancement slots. They can focus on a particular enhancement such as fleet acceleration, sieging, fleet repair, depending on the materials available.

Launch bays for Teknosian MAVs, LAVs, or SAVs, can replace 4 weapons placements each. They each carry 100 bombers or fighters, along with production facilities for constructing more drones. Fighters and bombers have a range of up to 12, 000 km.

For Syterican bioships, they can either have launch flaps or Ultra-tentacles to replace weapon placements. Ultra-tentacles are ten-kilometer-long tentacles found only on Syterican GAVS, MAVs, and LAVs, only. These tentacles are equipped with a set of triple psychic claws to cut through starship armor. They can also deposit boarding troops from its transport tubes into the enemy starship at close range.

**Hierarchy of the Voidseeker Navy of the Sharian Empire**

**Flag Officers -** Commissioned officers represent the highest ranks of the Voidseeker Navy's personnel and their commissions can only be granted by the Battlefleet Administration.

Voidseeker - is the highest rank normally obtainable in the Voidseeker Navy of the Sharian Empire. Several of these august individuals exist, one for each of the Major Segments. Each is responsible for the Navy's fighting forces across thousands of sectors in their allotted portion of the galaxy. Although many Voidseekers hold equivalent rank, traditionally the commander of the Shar Segment is considered the most prestigious office of the five. The attention demanded by the dizzying array of plans, schedules and staff under the auspices of a Voidseeker mean they are seldom seen outside their towering fleet headquarters at the Segment Fortress.

Admiral - An Admiral is allocated command of a portion of a sector's battlefleet and responsibility for the security of a handful of star systems and the vast tracts of wilderness space that lies in-between. It's rare for an admiral to amass his starships in one place as they are generally busy patrolling the worlds of the Shar Empire and trade routes light years apart. Perhaps on needed occasions the entire battlefleet might be mustered for a punitive strike or to defend against a sector-wide incursion.

Captain - Voidseeker Navy Captains are the masters of all that they survey. The Divine Empress is the Master of the Sharian Empire, but aboard a Voidseeker Navy voidship the Captain's very word is His law. Aloof and uncompromising, these figures are unbowed by the awesome responsibility entrusted to them. They may be a tyrant, martinet, swashbuckler, strategist or saint but a Captain will always be an exceptional individual to have earned full command of an Voidseeker Navy warship and all the souls that reside within it.

Commander - A Commander is a subordinate officer rank who is in charge of individual Small Assault Vessels, with a Captain or Commodore holding overall command of an SAV squadron. However, an officer with the rank of Commander might also be found as the commanding officer of a squadron of system vessels, Wing Commander of the Attack Craft on board a carrier ship, or placed in charge of an orbital station. Many Navy officers aspire to nothing more than becoming the commander of a frigate with its frequent opportunities for action and glory.

Lieutenant Commander - Letant Commanders represent the lowest rank of senior commissioned officers who usually hold administrative responsibility over some specialty department in the crew of an Imperial warship. Letant Commanders often serve as senior bridge officers in their area of specialisation, but rarely as First Officer. If they perform well, they are in line to eventual promotion to the rank of Commander and their own eventual command over a voidship.

Lieutenant (First, Second or Third) - A Lieutenant is a junior commissioned officer who is usually placed in direct command of system defence ships and monitors. Many officers in the Navy rise no higher than Lieutenant. System defence ships and monitors occasionally fall under the direct command of a Lieutenant. It is more common for them to be found acting as second-in-command aboard SAVs, as part of the vast bridge crew found on a capital vessel, or in an Attack Craft squadron acting as Flight Leader. A Lieutenant is regarded as having true potential and the opportunity for eventual greatness. Some of the most renowned Captains first began to forge their reputation by taking over the helm of the ship when their commander was killed or injured. If they succeed, a Lieutenant can expect to advance through the ranks as a Third, Second, and finally First Lieutenant, steadily gaining more responsibilities as he does so. However, many Letants never make that leap, and spend their days serving as valued junior officers on the bridge of a starship.

Midshipman - A Midshipman is the junior-most officer rank in the Voidseeker Navy. Midshipmen are actually better described as students with an officer's rank. Technically afforded an officer's respect, they are nevertheless still in demanding training to become true officers, and many of their duties are "hands-on" opportunities to learn. Midshipmen are so-called because they traditionally have quarters somewhere in a warship's midsection, far from the command bridge. Not quite trusted with true responsibility, they remain under constant scrutiny as they complete their training. Should they prove successful, Segment Command often adheres to the tradition of requiring them to pass difficult examinations to become Lieutenants, though some have been known to receive "void promotions" for particularly impressive actions under duress.

**Crew Departments - **These are the different departments that divide the rest of the crew in a starship of the Voidseeker Navy. Each department has its own department head that holds control over the department the person is entrusted. The different department heads obeys the orders sent from the Flag officers.

Motion Department - This department is in charge of the maneuvering of the spacecraft, the control and maintenance of the ship's engines, reviewing the stellar maps for navigation purposes, and other such duties relating to the necessary movements of a starship. The head of the department is called the Velotician.

Welfare Department - This department is in charge of the health of the crew, the control and maintenance of the medical and sanitation facilities,and the distribution of health care services, and other such duties relating to the needs of the crew of a starship and for resolving emergencies such as fires. The head of the department is called the Welfarian.

Information Department - This department is in charge of communication and espionage within a starship, the control and maintenance of the transmission systems, sending interstellar messages to important destinations, and other such duties relating to the passage of information in a starship. The head of the department is called the Infomaniac.

Discipline Department - This department is in charge of the discipline of the crew, the control and maintenance of the obedience and morale of the crew and even the captain of the starship, providing for the spiritual needs of the crew, and other such duties relating to the maintenance of order in a starship. The head of the department is called the Disciplinarian.

Weapons Department - This department is in charge of the weapons of the crew and the starship, the control and maintenance of the weapon systems and munitions production facilities and storage of the starship, and the weapons of individual crewmembers, providing for the munitions needs of the starship and its crew, and other such duties relating to the maintenance of needed firepower in a starship. The head of the department is called the Deathdealer.

Provisions Department - This department is in charge of the materials needed by a starship and its crew, the control and maintenance of the storage areas, trade areas, and the materials production areas of the starship, and other such duties relating to the maintenance of order in a starship. The head of the department is called the Provider.

**The Twelve Handmaids**

Much is not publicly known about the "The Twelve Handmaid's," a group of all-female Sytericans clothed in golden armor and white robes, who form the honor guard of Divine Empress Shar Yamar. What is known however, is that the show absolute loyalty to the empress and are intolerant of gender inequality. They are considered great friends of the empress and where with her near the beginning of the Sharian Empire.

Each of the Twelve Handmaidens is extremely powerful, nearly close to the level of powers wielded by the empress herself and the members of her family. They are skilled enchantresses, capable of unleashing spells and curses that can affect entire countries. They follow Empress Shar Yamar whenever she goes on expeditions to new dimensions and are in charge of her and her family's security.

Led by one named Melanto, the handmaid's by themselves or as a group are terrifying to face in combat. Foes of the empire shake in terror at their coming and are crushed underfoot at their passing.

**Origins:**

The knowledge of who they once were, is a closely guarded secret known only by the royal family, the handmaid's themselves, and those chosen to know. They were once twelve, human maidens who served a queen called Penelope known for her cunning and her faithfulness to her husband Odysseus. The maidens working in secret for their queen however, were put to an unjust death by the king who returned home and killed his rivals, and who thought the maiden were disloyal to him but were in fact pretending under the orders of their queen.

In the afterlife they haunted the couple, the queen especially for the wrongs done to them. One day, Shar Yamar crossed dimensions and having found the entrance to the Greek underworld, paid Charon in drachmas and crossed over the river Styx. She came to that place in a disguise of a young Greek woman in old grey robes, looking for souls who could serve her faithfully. She met the twelve handmaidens where they were staying and gave them an offer saying "I am Shar Yamar. I have crossed dimensions and worlds to get here. I seek souls willing to be reborn anew and who will serve me and my empire. You twelve souls seem quite unhappy here. Would all of you wish to join me?"

One of the maidens who is named Melanto said, "Why should we join you? We have suffered in our past lives serving our old queen, why would it be any different if we join you?"

Shar said in reply, "You lived under a primitive society who sees you females as subservient to the males. The society I will build will be a place of equality, where it does not matter if you are either male or female. For what will matter will be the strength of your convictions and the efforts you put in for the good of all!

All of you handmaidens will live lives of comfort and luxury in new powerful bodies, yet you will also become great fighters who will defeat those who wish to hurt you and those you care about. You and I can work together in friendship to protect and guide a new empire that shall reign across the stars, or all of you can stay here in this underworld in misery. So, what do you choose?"

Melanto discussed with others about this deal for a short while and seeing that they had nothing left to lose, in unison they replied, "We choose to join you oh Empress."

Shar replied, "Oh, you don't need to be so formal with me! Just call me Shar, my friends. You won't regret this."

" How shall we leave the underworld?", one of the maids asked Shar. "Oh don't worry about that. I have suitable compensation for Hades." said Shar. She had gathered the souls of 24 criminals before coming to this place, intending to leave them here while she left with the souls of her new friends.

"Gather around me and prepare to leave your past behind you!" Shar Yamar said to them. The dozen souls drew closer to her and Shar sucked them up and put them within spheres near her soul where they slept. After that, She flew over the river Styx, then Shar spat out the souls of the criminals she gathered onto the riverbank with a scroll stating anonymously "A sacrifice of souls for the Underworld. Two for each of the soul I left with."

Back in the world of the living, Shar removed her disguise then flew to the spaceship she used to cross dimensions, a two kilometer long, magical, reptilian monstrosity otherwise known as a Syterican SAV. She entered its command center located within the massive creature. She interacted with its neural node and commanded the bioship to form a portal home.

The beast maneuvered, quickly facing outward from that parallel earth. Tendrils of energy gathered in front of it. The tendrils intersected then rapidly, a tear in the fabric of space and time formed. The bioship flew into it, the wormhole bringing it and its passengers into the home dimension, the Endless dimension to be precise.

After arriving back on Syter, the recently established homeworld of the Sytericans, the Divine Empress returned to her palace and started to work on the new bodies of her friends in her secret laboratory. It was a 10 meter high, 40 meter long, and 40 meter wide chamber of green stone, the illumination coming from twelve bright, blue, fiery orbs suspended near the ceiling, and twelve large, purple organic sacs attached one side of the room where the new Syterican bodies would be grown. In three days, the bodies were ready.

The Empress prepared then sent a telepathic command across the room, and the sacs split down their middle, the clear fluids rushing out from them. Shar Yamar extended the six tentacles from her back, split them in two, then formed sucker at the end of each tentacle. She walked to each of the sacs, carefully wrapping a tentacle around the waist of each body and then pulled out the bodies from the sacs. She held the bodies in the air with her tentacles and walked to the center of the room.

On the floor of the center of the room were twelve, grey, stone beds ,with Syterican words "Inhabit and Reawaken!" engraved into them, arranged in a circle around a green stone pillar, with what appeared to be a pink blob with thin tentacles on top of it. Shar placed the new bodies of her friends on each of the beds and covered them with white blankets. She then connected the tentacles of the blob of flesh to each of the heads of the bodies. She prepared herself to start the ritual.

She spat out the souls of her friends into her hands then inserted them into the pink blob. "You spirits, hear me! I have brought new dwellings for you! By my power, inhabit your new flesh and bone! By my blessing, you shall awaken anew. By my love, rejoice at your rebirth!" she shouted. She infused her magic into the blob. The spirits contained within sped through the tentacles to their new bodies. The bodies glowed for a short moment then stop. Shar waited for them to awaken.

A minute later, the bodies begin to stir and breath, eyes open. The former human spirits start to move out from their beds, clutching the blankets around them. The Empress walks out of the circle of beds and gathers their attention with a clap of her hands. "Welcome my friends to a new life!" she tells them. The twelve maidens respond in gurgle and roars, not yet well accustomed to their new forms. 'Oh right they cannot talk properly in a verbal manner yet. I'll have to use telepathy then.' thought Shar AKA Taylor Hebert. New friendships began as the Divine Empress and the twelve handmaids communicated through transmitted thought for several hours more.


End file.
